sippytimefandomcom-20200214-history
Destreza
Destreza is the empire where the main STEU campaign takes place. It's full of bad dudes. History The Destrezan empire was once merely a coalition of largely human settlements organized for mutual security and safety. With Took and Shimmerwood to the north largely content within their own borders, the rest of the region slowly coalesced into a more organized government organization until, over centuries, it could be considered one homogenous entity. This was the extent of Destreza for centuries. Moderately organized, with a central government in Lichwall, but largely independent cities and regions that banded together in times of need for mutual protection or to support trade interests. The Underwars fundamentally changed Destreza and subsequently the political landscape of the region as a whole. Took and Shimmerwood are both small enclaves with power disproportionate to their population. A consistent governance heavily reliant on powerful magic users with long lives and even longer memories allowed for stable societies with static social structures. Destreza was the opposite, barely organized, but massive in terms of both geography and population, the beginning of the underwars quickly began to decimate the Destrezan rural population. This reality caused two transformations that would ultimately secure a victory for the surface over the powers of the Underdark. First, Shimmerwood and Took both realized that, while they were relatively safe in their cloistered regions, the attacks were less raids and more an invasion. Even if they were safe now, the fall of the human empire of Destreza would spell eventual doom for both of them. Second, the loosely defined connection between disparate parts of Destreza began to solidify. Temporary militias quickly congregated into a standing army. A few heroes began to step forward. But none were as hailed as the Altamore brothers. Three brothers, of noble birth but limited means, began to come to the fore front of the collective consciousness of the empire. The eldest a ferrier, the middle a songsmith and the youngest a holy man, the three won battle after battle no matter the odds. When the smoke cleared and the common enemy vanquished, it became clear that the sleepy Destreza of the past was gone and a more centralized, organized empire was the future of the region. The eldest Altamore, Bantin, was eventually named the first King of Destreza. Bantin's reign spelled 5 years of peace and prosperity. Shimmerwood and Took welcomed the fledgling empire into the region. Trade flourished, it was a golden age. Tragedy struck in the form of a hunting accident. Bantin was dead before he was returned to the Lichwall city walls. Luckily, the newly anointed bureaucrats of the Destrezan empire had two more Altamore brothers to choose from. All three were heroes, and while the eldest was obviously the most qualified to lead by experience and temperament, the other brothers were were reknowned and their own right and the consistency of another Altamore on the throne would help lend credibility and stability to the new government. Sol, the bard and notorious carouser was elevated to the position within the month. He was dead in a bar fight within the year. Finally, Corrigan, the third brother and pious follower of A'Tar was raised to king. This was 25 years ago and the beginning of the Destrezan's colonial aspirations. Visited Cities and Towns *Qark *Hondo *Sweetwater *Sacellum *Kainan *Fort Pinion *Lichwall *Wren Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Places